The UnForgotten
by FrigusVentusEnNocteCaelum
Summary: The Forgotten. Remembered. Follow a blooming story of a leader remembering and finding her lost light. Revised 041512. -ON HIATUS/RE-WRITING-
1. Allegiances: The UnForgotten

**AN: ALLEGIANCES WILL SOON BE UPDATED AGAIN.**

Allegiances

Thunderclan

**Leader**- **Fernstar**

A golden yellow tabby she-cat with wise vibrant green eyes. Taking after her leader/mentor who was like a mother to her after her parents were killed in a tragic storm that caused a fire, she looks up to Brookstar for advice whenever she feels lost. In dire situations she always has a cool composure.

Mate – none Apprentice – Cloudpaw

**Deputy**- **Berryleaf**

A quiet loving orange and white tortoise shell queen with beautiful yellow eyes. She is one of the fastest cats in all the clans apart from Windclan. Many think she has hidden Windclan blood somewhere along the line. She is tall for a she-cat.

Mate- Dustpelt Apprentice- None

**Medicine Cat** – **Silverwing**

A dainty silver furred she-cat with knowing green eyes. She can be very forceful, when she needs to be. She was first trained as a warrior apprentice but was changed when the last medicine cat died without having to teach another cat to take his place. She was trained in her dreams and has a very strong connection with Starclan.

Apprentice - Mallowpaw

Warriors - Toms and she-cats that are not queens. (Listed in seniority)

**Drizzlestep ** – The oldest warrior in Thunderclan a brown calico she-cat full of knowledge. She is quiet and very serious. She doesn't take well to immature warriors, hence her being annoyed at Lightningfur her nephew.

Mate- Whistlefang Apprentice –Stonepaw

**Whistlefang** – With unkempt grey and white fur and dull challenging green eyes, it's easy to see he is along in age though his eyes show otherwise. Being the oldest tom in all the clans he still has the strength and vigor to go about the daily tasks of a senior warrior. He is a wise warrior, a seasoned fighter and through all his fights he never lost, except when it comes to his mate, that's another story.

Mate – Drizzlestep Apprentice - None

**Cresentmoon** – A creamy white she-cat with lovely green eyes, full of compassion for her clan. She is very kind, doesn't judge quickly, but has a nasty temper when angered. She fights like all of Tigerclan even though she is along in moons

Mate – Flamepelt Apprentice – Littlepaw

**Redsky**– A tall reddish-brown tom with joyful yellow eyes. Serious, but kind. He is one of Fernstar's trusted advisors who also advised the late Brookstar who died awhile back. He is Fernstar's uncle, Brookstar's brother.

Mate – None Apprentice – Stonepaw

**Lightningfur** – A humorous tall black tom with gentle amber eyes and white streaks running along his back and flank. Sometimes his humor gets mistaken for immatureness. But when it comes to planning and strategizing for battle he is serious genius.

Mate- Starrose Apprentice – Mistpaw

**Sparrowsong **– A sandy brown tabby with vibrant blue eyes. She is a little timid but is open enough with her clan; she is an excellent fighter when provoked.

Mate – None Apprentice –Whisperpaw

**Oakfoot**– Younger sibling of Drizzlestep, a silly brown blue-eye tom with short pale grey fur that is a complete polar opposite of his older sister who is serious and always well composed even in danger. But he is an amazing hunter. His skills are second to none so far, but his apprentice looks like she may surpass this warrior.

Mate – None Apprentice – Sandpaw

**Greywind ** – A dark grey long furred tom with striking dark blue eyes. He is a very handsome tom, caring and playful. He hopes to have a mate one day and have kits of his own preferably with Silverthorn, who shows no interest.

Mate – None Apprentice – Leafpaw

**Dustpelt **- A light brown tom with short fur, with dark green eyes. He is young but very stoic except around his friends and family. He loves Berryleaf very much.

Mate – Berryleaf Apprentice – None

**Darkfeather** – A gorgeous black furred she-cat with one white paw and crystalline blue eyes. She is hotheaded and gruff at times but her nasty demeanor doesn't mean she has no heart. Quick to speak but very reliable when needed be. Under her seemingly hothead appearance she is kind, but she just needs a caring tom to open her heart up. She confides in her littermate Silverthorn often.

Mate – None Apprentice - Russetpaw

**Silverthorn** – A strong young she-cat with silvery blue gray fur and faded tabby markings with a light grey mask on her face, and bright green eyes. She's very diligent and caring. She is very much like her aunt Cresentmoon who took care of her after her mother died. She has a strong relationship with Darkfeather, her best friend and sister

Mate – None Apprentice – Wolfpaw

**Brambletalon** – Named for killing an owl after it killed all of a queens kits. His jaw and up to his ear is scarred, but it makes him look more devious. Under his tough appearance, he is just a joyful tom looking at the good when everything seems wrong. Very optimistic. He has dark gold fur with dark tabby markings, fiery forest green eyes and a white under on his chest and belly.

Mate – None Apprentice – None

**Mistrise – **A big-hearted pure white tom with green eyes. He is very caring and would die for his clan. Very determined to become the best warrior in all the clans.

Mate – None Apprentice - None

**Apprentices**

(Cats training to be warriors or a medicine cat who have reached their sixth moon)

**Mallowpaw** – A sweet natured russet furred she-cat with soft yellow eyes, who is intrigued by herbs, and the secrets of being a medicine cat.

Mentor – Silverwing

**Cloudpaw** – A sweet white she-cat with lively green eyes. Scars riddle her pelt from her eventful kithood. She was a loner who found the clan and wanted to find her lost kin, now she trains to be the best.

Mentor - Fernstar

**Wolfpaw** – A tall lanky, all grey apprentice with brilliant yellow eyes and a good heart. He's very attached to Fernstar and his late mother Brookstar. Will soon be a warrior.

Mentor - Silverthorn

**Leafpaw** – A bubbly, light gray she-cat with caring amber eyes. She's close to her older brother Lightningfur.

Mentor - Greywind

**Russetpaw** – a somewhat annoying she-cat, who cares more about her looks and toms. She very different from her sister Mallowpaw who is practically her twin without the yellow eyes. She has silky russet fur and dark green eyes she inherited from her father Whistlefang.

Mentor – Darkfeather

**Stonepaw** – Unlike his sister Russetpaw he is the quiet one of the litter. Always thinking. He is the mirror image of his father Whistlefang with lighter grey fur

Mentor - Redsky

**Whisperpaw** – A golden furred tom with breathtaking amber eyes. He is the eldest of his litter but is small in size compared to his brother Littlepaw despite his name.

Mentor – Sparrowsong

**Sandpaw** – A peppy she-cat hoping to become the best hunter in all the clans. She is the smallest kit in her litter but proves her worth for her stealth and speed.

Mentor - Sandpaw

**Littlepaw** – Was the smallest but grew past his parents expectations and nearly surpasses Wolfpaw in height that is older by a few moons.

Mentor – Cresentmoon

**Queens** (Expecting she-cats)

**Starrose** – A gentle grey tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes. On the outside she may look kind and sweet, but is a volcano inside. Once pressured, she will erupt and it isn't good to have her on your bad side.

( Kits – Shockkit, Grasskit, Dapplekit )

**Berryleaf** - A quiet loving orange and white tortoise shell queen with beautiful yellow eyes. She is one of the fastest cats in all the clans apart from Windclan. Many think she has hidden Windclan blood somewhere along her family line. She is tall for a she-cat.

**Kits**

(Nursing kits younger than 6 moons)

Shockkit – A loud black furred tom with patches of white on his body and three paws with bright amber eyes. Nearly a spitting image of his father Lightningfur.

Grasskit - A mischievous dark brown calico tom with emerald green eyes.

Dapplekit – She is both her mother and father with humor and seriousness. She looks like Grasskit, an identical twin with the same green eyes of their mother.

**Elders **(Retired warriors and queens too old, badly injured and/or too frail to perform normal duties anymore.)

**Flamepelt** – A cranky old tom, which in his day was a well-known tracker. His flame colored pelt is marred with scars and has lost mobility in his leg after an accident with a monster on the Thunderpath a few moons ago.

**Longear** – A dapple-grey tom with unusual large ears than the usual. Was well known as the best hunters in his time with Flamepelt.

**Flowerwing** – A born-blind brown tabby with somewhat orange stripes, she was able to train as a warrior but due to failing hearing as she got older, after her second apprentice she retired, though she still has many moons left in her.

**Thornpelt** – A massive elderly tom

Riverclan

Leader – **Streamstar**

A grey calico she-cat, with seeking green eyes. She is one of the oldest leaders in all the clans and one of the wisest. She is somewhat prideful, whenever someone gets the best of her, leading her into odd situations. Her only flaw.

Mate – None Apprentice – Whitepaw

Deputy – **Gravelstep**

A muscular grey tabby tom with blue eyes. He is a wise, strong, and well-mannered tom. Many she-cats have fallen for his charming nature. He is a bit of a player and doesn't stick with one cat for long. But there may be a she-cat on his mind to break his habits.

Mate – None Apprentice – None

Medicine Cat – **Redstream**

A red and brown tortoise-shell tom

Apprentice – Barkpaw

**Warriors** (Toms and she-cat that are not queens. Listed in seniority)

**Icestorm** – A sincere wise tom with piercing blue eyes. His pelt is white and silky. One of Streamstar's wisest warriors, would've been the next deputy if he didn't turn the position down for someone younger.

Mate – Waterfur Apprentice – Thornpaw

**Reedpelt** – A creamy white tom with dark paws and ears. He is a kind-hearted cat with a sweet disposition. He loves his clan dearly and it shows in his caring green eyes.

Mate – Riversong Apprentice - Skypaw

**Waterfur** – A kind blue grey calico she-cat with green eyes like her brother Reedpelt. She used to hate toms after an eventful and terrifying past. Icestorm showed her not all toms are dangerous and demanding.

Mate – Icestorm Apprentice – None

**Voleheart** – A tall brown tom with kind yellow eyes. Brave and battle-scarred he would die for his clan.

Mate – Creampelt Apprentice – None

**Whiskertail** – An odd grey tom with white paws, very agile he is a fun-loving, humorous tom, but when in battle he is a different cat.

Mate – Minnowfur Apprentice – None

**Sandfeather** – Whiskertail's sister. An arrogant, cream orange tabby she-cat with pretty amber eyes. Many toms like her despite her arrogant side. She only shows that side to other clans.

Mate – None Apprentice – None

**Minnowfur** – A sweet, sandy brown and grey calico with light green eyes.

Mate – Whiskertail Apprentice – Drippaw

**Apprentices** (Cats training to become a warrior or a medicine cat, who have reached their sixth moon.)

**Barkpaw**- A brown tom with a white chest and belly. He has unusual eyes, one green the other yellow.

**Drippaw** – A sweet silvery grey tom with kind hazel eyes.

**Skypaw** – A pretty cream tabby with grey stripes on her back. She has lovely dark blue eyes.

**Whitepaw** – A calm white she-cat with bright amber eyes. Drippaw's sister.

**Thornpaw** – A black wavy furred tom with dark amber eyes. Drippaw's younger brother.

Queens

(Expecting she-cats and their kits)

**Riversong** – A small grey and white tabby queen with soft blue eyes.

(Kits – Stormkit, Puddlekit)

**Creampelt** – A cream furred she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.

(Kits – Swiftkit, Grasskit, Maplekit)

**Kits**

(Kits that haven't reached their sixth moon and are still nursing.)

Grasskit – A golden brown tabby tom

Swiftkit – A black and brown tortoise-shell she-cat.

Maplekit – A cream yellow she-cat with amber eyes.

Stormkit – A dark grey tom with black on his tail and two paws with bright blue eyes.

Puddlekit – A dark grey she-cat like her brother with three black paws and mischievous green eyes.

**Elders** (Retired warriors and queens)

**Sunstorm** – A dull golden brown tom with long fur on his neck and chest. (Like a lion's mane) Is half blind due to an old injury from a badger.

**Shadowclan**

Leader – **Darkstar**

A quiet black tom with fierce yellow eyes. He is very anti-social with other cat outside his clan, but is very nurturing and caring toward his clanmates.

Mate – Petalwing Apprentice – None

Deputy – **Smokepelt**

A grey tabby tom with dark grey stripes on his back and joyful amber eyes. Has a humorous personality and loves playing jokes on the apprentices.

Mate – None Apprentice – None

Medicine Cat – **Badgerpelt**

Like his namesake he is black with a white stripe going down his spine. He is very kind and caring with a knack for herbs.

Apprentice – Wetpaw

Warriors

(Toms and She-cats that are not Queens. Listed in seniority)

**Blackstorm** – A wise black tom with white chest fur and icy blue eyes.

Mate – Iceheart Apprentice – Mudpaw

**Iceheart** – A cold-hearted blue eyed, white she-cat with a nasty temper. Has a soft spot for kits.

Mate – Blackstorm Apprentice – None

**Tallpine **– A softspoken tom with a simple dark brown tabby fur. He is a very agile fighter, using his speed and wits, making him a formidable opponent. He has a very ragged ear after a brutal fight with a badger.

Mate – none Apprentice - None

**Stripeclaw** – A tall blue eyed brown tom with jagged black stripes on his back.

Mate – Yellowfur Apprentice – Moonpaw

**Jaggedstone** – A brown furred tom with ambitious amber eyes.

Mate – Mistsong Apprentice – None

**Petalwing** – A sweet brown and white calico she-cat with lively green eyes.

Mate – Darkstar Apprentice – Nightpaw

**Spiderfang** – A reddish brown tom with black legs and ears with smokey blue eyes.

Mate – Quickstep Apprentice – None

**Mistsong** – A blue eyed grey furred she-cat.

Mate – Jaggedstone Apprentice - Woodpaw

**Apprentices**

(Cats training to be warriors or a medicine cat, that has reached their sixth moon.)

**Woodpaw**– A tall, lanky brown tabby tom with large paws and amber eyes.

**Mudpaw** – A dark furred brown she-cat with soft green eyes.

**Moonpaw **- A talkative blue eyed black she-cat with a white chest and belly.

**Wetpaw** – A grey tom with dark yellow eyes.

**Nightpaw** – A long furred black she-cat with mysterious blue eyes.

**Queens**

(Expecting she-cats and their kits.)

**Quickstep** – A grey queen with bright blue eyes. Darkstar's younger sister.

(kits-Rushkit, Glowkit)

**Yellowfur** – A light creamy yellow furred she-cat with a white chest and belly. Has bright green eyes.

(Kits – Creamkit)

**Kits** (Kits that are six moons and younger that are still nursing.)

**Rushkit** – A plain brown furred tom-kit with white paws and mischievous blue eyes.

**Glowkit** – A bright amber eyed black she-kit with light grey patches on her fur here and there, and very long legs and fluffy fur. She is very quiet and shy but is very intelligent.

**Creamkit** – Nearly a mirror image of her mother except she has her father's blue eyes.

**Elders** (Retired warriors and queens.)

**Pinepelt** – A vicious cranky tom with a dull green eye and a battle-scarred matted black pelt. Would not hesitate to claw if angry. Darkstar's father.

**Windclan**

Leader – **Breezestar**

A beautiful creamy white she-cat with luxurious green eyes.

Mate – None Apprentice – None

Deputy – **Zephyrfang**

A dark grey tom with black paws, a white chest and belly, and forest green eyes.

Mate – None Apprentice – None

Medicine Cat - **Cavethorn**

A wise brown tom with white paws and green eyes.

Apprentice - Goldpaw

**Warriors**

(Toms and she-cats that are not expecting)

**Cloudbreeze** – A kind white tom with amber eyes.

Mate – None Apprentice - Rockpaw

**Jaystorm** – A dark grey tom with light grey paws and dark green eyes. Zephyrfang's brother.

Mate – Featherwind Apprentice – None

**Featherwind** – A soft-spoken brown and orange calico she-cat with feather like patches of white on her back.

Mate – Jaystorm Apprentice – None

**Moorfur **– A long legged she-cat, with sleek dark grey fur and bright amber eyes. She is a caring she-cat

Mate – none Apprentice - none

**Sharpfang **– A small brown furred tom with sharp claws and unusually long canines that stick out a little past his jaw. (think saber-toothed xD well not that long though.)

Mate – None Apprentice – none

**Crookedfoot – **A mottled brown tom with orange eyes. An accident when he was an apprentice caused him to lose the use of his foot, hence the name Crookedfoot. Still his determination lead him to earning his warrior name though hunting is difficult his fighting is still amazing.

Mate – Lavenderheart Apprentice – None

**Smoothfeather – **A cold hearted blue tabby she-cat.

Mate – Reddust Apprentice – Swallowpaw

**Reddust** – A red brown furred tom with dark hazel eyes.

Mate – Smoothfeather Apprentice – None

**Heatherpool** – A blue eyed grey she-cat.

Mate – None Apprentice – none

**Apprentices**

(Cats training to be a medicine cat or a warrior, having reached their sixth moon)

**Goldpaw** – A golden tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes.

**Swallowpaw** – A jet black tom

**Rockpaw** – A dusty brown tabby tom.

**Queens**

(Expecting she-cats and their kits.)

**Lavenderheart** – A pretty light grey tabby queen.

Kits

(Kits that are six moons and below living in the nursery.

**Elders**

(Retired warriors and queens.)

**Greybreeze** – A dull grey tom that deaf in one ear and has soft yellow eyes.

**Cats outside the Clans**

**Bailey** – A kittypet that turned into a loner once she was abandoned by her housefolk. A pretty black she-cat with a white heart shaped mask on her face and white chest and belly. She has golden yellow eyes. Lives in an abandoned twoleg shed taking care of any cat that comes by who is sick or injured. Cares for Shiro like a brother.

**Shiro** – A silvery grey handsome tom with short fur and breathtaking stormy blue eyes.

**Cloud** – A young white she-cat with beautiful blue eyes..

A/N - REVISED 04.15.12

* * *

><p><em><strong>The White Starclan Warrior:<strong>_

**_Flashback: ~Many seasons have passed since I have died. I've watched a she-cat grow into a wonderful leader, from kit hood I watched her grow while I was a warrior training my own apprentice. Now seasons later I'm coming back a new cat, one that will help guide her on her path to set the cats of the clans free again.~_**

A tom groaned as he felt pain shoot through his body. "I'm sorry I failed you my love." He glanced once around his surroundings as he collapsed and his world grew dark.


	2. Chapter 1  The Cloud Drifts In

Prologue

_**~Many seasons have passed since I have died. I've watched a she-cat grow into a wonderful leader, from kit hood I watched her grow while I was a warrior training my own apprentice. Now seasons later I'm coming back a new cat, one that will help guide her on her path to set the cats of the clans free again.~**_

_~Whitesilver – Fernkit~_

_Thunderclan – The Cloud drifts in, with meetings and greetings._

_Present…_

"Fernstar!" called a bulging she-cat.

Fernstar answered her friend. "Yes? Starrose?" "The patrol came back and Lightningfur wanted me to tell you that he and Berryleaf found a loners scent near our borders." Starrose explained.

Fernstar laughed. "So old Lightningfur couldn't tell me because he is scared I would claw him for leaving mouse bile by my nest, that he had to ask his mate to tell me since she is my best friend?" Fernstar's green eyes glittered with humor while the queen sat dumbfounded. "He did what!"

Fernstar smiled. [Five….Four…Three…Two…One]

"Lightningfur!" Starrose hissed in annoyance. The annoyed queen stomped over to her mate, tail lashing. Everyone around camp looked as the round queen barreled her mate over yowling and reprimanding him that he's a '**senior'** warrior, not a young '**apprentice**' playing jokes on his mentor. And to think that he plays around like that, being a father to her young kits.

Fernstar sighed as she watched the two argue about the difference between being a serious old warrior and a younger somewhat old warrior with some humor.

Fernstar hopped onto the highrock. She yowled for the cats to gather. "All cats old enough to catch their prey, gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!"

As the cats gathered around waiting for what their leader had to say.

Three kits sat nervously, but their eyes showed excitement glittering deep. They knew what was going to happen.

"Today I present to you three kits that have reached their sixth moon, I call upon our ancestors to help guide these kits into becoming warriors. Sandkit, till the day you receive your warrior name, you will be called Sandpaw."

"Redsky, Flamepelt has trained you well and I hope you will pass on your hunting skills to this young apprentice." The apprentice and mentor touched noses. Fernstar flicked her tail toward Littlekit to come closer. "Littlekit, from now on till you receive your warrior name you will be called Littlepaw. Cresentmoon, You had a great mentor in Longear, I hope you will teach Littlepaw to be a great warrior one day." Cresentmoon and Littlepaw touched noses.

"Whisperkit, you show much promise in being a future warrior. Sparrowsong has requested from me to mentor you. From this day on till you receive your warrior name you shall be Whisperpaw. Sparrowsong, good luck with your apprentice, teach him to be the true warrior he is deep down. I hope you will pass on your great knowledge to Whisperpaw." The apprentice and mentor smiled as they touched noses. Fernstar nodded. "Sandpaw! Littlepaw! Whisperpaw!" the clan cheered.

Fernstar yowled. "This meeting is over, return to your duties." Fernstar bounded off the highrock.

"Berryleaf." The deputy turned. "Yes Fernstar?"

"Come with me into my den." Fernstar said as she padded into her den with Berryleaf.

"Berryleaf. Starrose alerted me concerning the loners scent your patrol had found near our border with Shadowclan. I want you to patrol along that area and renew the scent markers often to make sure that this cat knows it is not welcome and so Shadowclan knows they cannot dare try to steal prey again. That is all." Fernstar discussed. "Go send out a hunting patrol before sundown. Thank you Berryleaf."

Berryleaf nodded. "Yes Fernstar." The she cat padded out of the den.

Berryleaf padded over to Silverthorn. "Silverthorn. I want you and your apprentice on the hunting patrol, go find two others then wait for me by the gorse tunnel. I'm just going to visit Silverwing a quick moment." Silverthorn nodded.

Silverthorn walked toward the apprentice's den. "Stonepaw! Have you seen Wolfpaw anywhere?" "No. I thought he was with you. Have you checked the elders den yet? He always is keeping Longear company." Stonepaw answered. "Yes. I'll go check there. Thank you Stonepaw. Do you want to go on the hunting patrol with me?" Silverthorn asked. "I can't, I'm beat. I just returned with the dawn patrol. But you can ask my sister Leafpaw, she might be with Russetpaw." Silverthorn nodded. She padded out of the den.

Silverthorn saw Leafpaw with Russetpaw by the kill pile. "Leafpaw. Can you ask Greywind if he wants to take you on the hunting patrol with us? We need to go soon." 'Yeah sure. I'll ask him now." Leafpaw smiled. She bounced off toward her mentor who was talking to Silverwing the medicine cat. Leafpaw barreled her mentor over. Greywind smiled then looked toward Silverthorn. Silverthorn nodded.

Wolfpaw grinned from the elders den, he quietly stalked over to his mentor while hiding in the shadows. He crouched low that his belly fur was almost touching the grass. He straightened his tail, then pounced on Silverthorn who in turn screeched in surprise. "Wolfpaw!" Greywind ran over mrowwing in laughter. "Hahha. You taught him well if he tackled you like that." Silverthorn sighed as she smoothed down her messy pelt. "Let's go hunt."

The four padded over to Berryleaf.

Berryleaf smiled. "I'm sorry but you will have to go without me. I just came back from seeing Silverwing. And she said I'm expecting kits so I need to rest." Greywind smiled. "Congrats Berryleaf! I guess we'll have to catch a lot of prey now. We'll see you later." [_So it's just him and me with the apprentices.] _Silverthorn thought.

The four padded through the gorse tunnel. "Well let's make this a game. Us mentors against you two apprentices?" Greywind challenged. Leafpaw grinned and she looked at Wolfpaw pleading with her eyes. Wolfpaw's blue eyes flashed. "Beat ya' to it!" Wolfpaw ran ahead into the dense undergrowth with Leafpaw behind him.

Greywind smiled. "Let's beat them Silverthorn!" Silverthorn just nodded. She stalked off into the ferns and he went around. Greywind dropped into a hunting stance, he scented a vole. He crept forward slowly. The innocent vole scurried around the undergrowth unaware. _One tail length away….. Get ready! Go! _Muscles rippled under his smooth gray pelt as he sprung onto the vole killing it swiftly in one bite to the neck.

_Not far…only a little more…._

Silverthorn crept closer to the plump squirrel. Silverthorn pounced quickly killing it with a bite to its neck. She buried it quickly and bounded off searching for more prey.

"Hey wait up Wolfpaw!" Leafpaw called. Wolfpaw whipped around. "Shhh…something's in the ferns. Just watch a master hunt." He whispered. He jumped only to find the jaws of an angry dog. The dog howled in anger barking viciously. "R-Run!" Leafpaw screeched in fright. A white cat appeared. Jumping on the dogs back tearing at the large dogs neck. Wolfpaw ignored Leafpaws cry. He swiped at the dogs muzzle causing stripes of red to appear. The dog shook off the white cat. She turned and hissed at the two apprentices. "Run you mouse brains!" The dog jumped at Wolfpaw sending the young apprentice into a rock with a swipe of a paw. The white cat hissed, she swiped at the dog, clawing its flank. Leafpaw looked horrified at the sight of her friend lying on the ground unconscious, she ran away yowling for help.

Silverthorn and Greywind heard and ran toward the apprentice. "What happened? Where's Wolfpaw!" Silverthorn hissed. "D-d-Dog!" Leafpaw stuttered in fright. "Go back to camp and get help! Now!" Greywind ordered.

The terrified apprentice nodded and tore off.

Silverthorn and Greywind nodded and tore of in the direction Leafpaw came from.

Fernstar was walking out into the forest and was suddenly barreled into by a gray blur. "F-F-Fernstar! Dog! Wolfpaw, White cat! Attacked." The apprentice stuttered before she dropped unconscious. "Lightningfur!" she called. "Bring her to Silverwing, and then follow my scent. There's a dog in our territory."

Lightningfur nodded. He picked up the unconscious apprentice and headed toward the medicine cat den.

The white cat clawed at any chance she got, she barreled into the dog, biting the dogs neck, she took a firm hold her teeth biting into the flesh causing blood to trickle onto her white pelt. The dog shook its great neck, bashing the cat into the nearby rock, the white cat didn't let go even though her strength was fading from her weakened body, the dog suddenly dropped as weak from blood loss crushing the white cat underneath. The white cats vision dimmed as the blood loss took effect.

Greywind and Silverthorn arrived at a bloody scene, blood and bits of fur was all over and in the middle of the small clearing lay a bloody dog dead and beaten. But what shocked Greywind the most was a young white cat was under the large dog, barely breathing but alive. He walked over to the dead dog. He gently pulled the she cat out.

Fernstar arrived. "What happened!"

Silverthorn merely answered. "We don't know Fernstar. We just got here and we found this." Silverthorn took another quick look around, she spotted a sad sight. "No….Greywind…..look…" Silverthorn walked over to the rock. Wolfpaw was lying there beat up and bruised, but still alive. Fernstar yowled "No! Wolfpaw!" Fernstar picked up the young apprentice. "Let's get them back to camp. We can get answers when they wake up." Fernstar meowed gravely.

The walk back to camp was quiet. The group stopped a moment to rest. The white she cat moaned in pain. "Unnggghhh….where am I?" she lifted her head from the ground. She looked at Fernstar with confusion. "I am Fernstar. Who are you?" Fernstar said with sympathy. The white she cat answered softly. "I am Cloud. I'm sorry I entered your territory, but I was searching for some-." Cloud murmured. She drifted into unconsciousness again. "We'll get answers later." Fernstar said. The five padded into camp quietly. Silverwing ran to meet them. "Bring them into my den." Silverwing said. "Mallowpaw! Get cobwebs and wet moss!" she yowled as she raced to the den. Silversky and Mallowpaw worked quickly in the medicine den. "Hand me the moss to stop the bleeding and clean it out." Mallowpaw did as she was told quickly and tended to the white she-cat while Silversky tended to the battered Wolfpaw. "Come one Wolfpaw. Be strong." She whispered as she cleaned his wounds and bind his broken ribs and foreleg. Wolfpaw's breathing steadied, weak but still there.

Sundown approached and Fernstar sat patiently in Silverwing's clearing hoping for the best. Soon Silversky padded out of the den. Her head was hanging low. "Wolfpaw is dying. He might not make it past the night. I'm sorry Fernstar…"

Fernstar cried. "No! He can't go to Starclan. He is all I have left of Brookstar…"

"We just have to pray that Starclan won't take him just yet." Silverwing said sadly. "But I have news. The white she-cat is awake….so if you want to see her go ahead, but please don't stress her out just yet. She was on the verge of dying when she was brought here and there are traces of infection still. Do you know why she has such deep wounds?" Silverwing said. "It's probably because of the fight that took place." Fernstar sighed. "I'll talk to her."

Fernstar walked into the medicine cat den and sat down by the white cats nest. Fernstar sympathized the white she cat, all battered and bloody, earlier Fernstar thought the she cat was older but to her amazement she saw the she-cat was young, only a few moons older than Wolfpaw who was about nine and a half moons old with many scars and deep wounds for such a young cat. Fernstar gently nudged the sleeping white she cat. "Cloud." The she cat stirred. She groaned in pain as she fluttered her eyes open. "huh? Where am I? And how'd I get here?" Cloud asked

"Well you saved my clanmates from being killed by a dog. Then you said you were searching for something before you collapsed." Fernstar said. "You are in Thunderclan right now and I am the leader of this clan, Fernstar."

Cloud nodded. "I am searching for my kin and I thought I could find them if I looked in the clans." Fernstar listened. "Why do you have so many scars? You just a young cat and not a kittypet for sure." Fernstar asked curious.

Cloud sighed. "Yes. I am young, I am only 11 moons old. And I got all these scars from living with dogs. My parents died and I was orphaned at a young age and a dog and her mate took me in from kithood, so I learned their language. These scars are from playing with their pups that were born shortly after I got there. Her mate didn't like me there and wanted to kill me but his mate cared for me and said that I am just a young one not tainted by lies of the old ones. So he let me off but with a warning. Then a moon or two ago he chased me away when his mate was expecting another litter since their old litter got taken by twolegs, he blamed me and fought me. Earlier I was hunting and I saw those two cats hunting too so I hid, I saw the gray tom jump into the ferns only to run into the dog, and he was angry and wanted to kill the gray tom badly. So I did what I had to do. I fought the dog and the gray tom got a few scratches but the dog threw him into a rock and I heard a loud sound when he hit the rock." Cloud said. "I continued to fight the dog and he tried to bash me against the rock to kill me and I was losing so I quickly bit his neck killing him. And I woke up here."

Fernstar nodded. "You are very lucky that you are still alive, even my strongest warriors have trouble fighting a dog when there are many of them. You are so young and you manage to kill the dog on your own. You can stay here as long as you like till your wounds heal. Rest well and tomorrow I will send a warrior in a little after sunhigh to get you so we can talk a little more. Good night Cloud." Fernstar silently padded out of the medicine den and saw a waiting Silverwing and her deputy Berryleaf.

"Come, to my den. We shall discuss this there." Fernstar answered their silent questions.

The three she-cats quietly padded to Fernstar's den and went in to her private chamber in the back of the main den. Fernstar sat and signaled the two to do the same.

"From what I've found out about the young she-cat, her name is Cloud. She apparently was abandoned at a young age by her parents and was taken in by a she-dog (yes I know the other term for it, but I'm trying to keep it clean… :P) and her mate though he did not approve. A moon after she was there the she-dog had pups, so that's where some of her scars come from. Playing with the pups. But taken away a few moons later by the twolegs, thus resulting in the dog being angry and blamed Cloud for it happening so he chased her away and fought her when the she-dog was expecting again. She was hunting at the same time the two, Wolfpaw and Leafpaw were hunting in that area when Wolfpaw accidentally crashed into the dog that was in the bushes. So a fight started between the dog and Cloud." Fernstar reiterated to the two. "And, before you ask. I wasn't told where the she-dog and pups are. Or if they're still around. But one thing I know is Cloud's looking for something, or someone."

Berryleaf nodded in response. "I understand."

"So do I." Silverwing replied.

"She has very familiar eyes. Like from someone I know…" Fernstar said.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Berryleaf responded. "By the way. Is it alright for me to move into the nursery tomorrow? I'm expecting kits. I found out today from Silverwing."

"She is about a quarter moon along. So I think I'd be safe for her to move into the nursery." Silverwing said "So we do not have a repeat of last time." Berryleaf murmured softly. Fernstar draped her tail over Berryleaf in a comforting gesture. "It's fine by me, my friend." Fernstar replied.

"Let's go to sleep now. We have a long day ahead of us."

The two she-cats padded out of Fernstar's den and returned to their respective dens. But before Berryleaf slept she woke Dustpelt and whispered her good news. She was greeted with a quiet purr as to not wake the others and cuddled in closer to her mate.

Three days later…

_The silent memory…._

Fernstar slept fitfully. Memories flooded back in her mind of days filled with sorrow. The passing of Brookstar her foster mother and her dying wish, her best friend dying after being hit by a monster, her sister being washed away killed from a fall into the gorge and never found again; all these memories suffocated her. Provoking thoughts of ' Why' 'Why did you leave me?' 'What am I supposed to do' Her tormenting thoughts where washed away when a familiar gentle voice called out to her.

"My dear Fernstar. My lovely Fernstar…I'm so sorry… I really am. Please do not cry, I am here. I am here. I am always here." _"Don't do this to me. Don't let me remember. I can't believe you left me! What about all the dreams we had together! Where they not for nothing? Then you leave me. All alone in the dark. Without hope…" she cried out to the voice. "I miss you."_

"_I love you my-"_

Her dream faded away and her angst faded. ~Why~ she thought. She pushed her nightmare away into the deep recesses of her mind. She'll think of it later.

"Fernstar! Fernstar!" a voice called to her. "Wake up. Berryleaf sent me to wake you. Its dawn. The patrol is waiting for you." Oakfoot prodded. He stepped back as Fernstar awoke and shook herself awake. "Yes. I'm coming." She quickly smoothed her ruffled pelt and followed Oakfoot to the waiting patrol of Cresentmoon, Littlepaw, Dustpelt, and Redsky.

She nodded in greeting "Let's go." She told them. The five cats silently ducked through the gorse tunnel following Fernstar.

Once they were a little ways off from the camp Fernstar stopped. "Let's split up into two groups. My group will start at the twoleg nests and finish with Shadowclan, then head back here and hunt whatever we can find. Redsky, take Oakfoot and Dustpelt. You two go along the Windclan border and we'll meet up by the Shadowclan border. Redsky flicked an ear in response to show he heard and started in the direction of the Windclan border, Oakfoot and Dustpelt followed.

"Let's go now." She spoke. She flicked her tail for Cresentmoon and Littlepaw to follow. The two she-cats nodded in reply and silently followed their leader. Littlepaw who was excited to be on a patrol already quietly rejoiced her second time out of the camp. Yesterday she saw the some of the territory, now she would be able to explore a little more of it today.

Fernstar silently led the patrol toward the twoleg place and thought about the dream. She knew the cat, but she doesn't remember. ~Who was that tom…~ she thought. Cresentmoon watched her leader trying to read Fernstar's cool composure knowing there's something else beneath it. She padded up toward Fernstar so she was shoulder to shoulder. "Is there something wrong Fernstar?" she whispered.

Fernstar shook her head. "No not really. Just the daily worries a leader has for her clan during leaf-bare. I know it is nearing its end but I can't help but worry and think about the what-ifs of life." Fernstar replied.

"If anything, I'll be here for you. Brookstar was my best friend and I care about you like a niece." Cresentmoon answered. The three cats patrolled the twoleg border renewing the scent markers. Making sure that loners and rogues know they aren't welcome.

The sun was rising as they made their way toward the Shadowclan border listening and watching for other cats. Cresentmoon stopped and hissed softly. "Wait- I can scent another cat…and blood." she said before she paused. "It's not a clan cat Fernstar…Shall we take a look?" Fernstar nodded in reply. She crouched low to the ground then she signaled her two companions to be silent and hide behind the bush. 'Cresentmoon' she mouthed and flicked her tail for her to follow and Littlepaw to wait. Fernstar peered over the thick bush and saw a dark furred tom unconscious and barely alive breathing so shallow. "He's badly hurt." She spoke. "Come out. Littlepaw, go back to camp and get Lightningfur and Silverwing to come here." Littlepaw nodded and sprinted back to camp as fast as she could.

Fernstar turned to look at Oakfoot and Dustpelt who arrived at the same time scenting the blood and their clanmates. "What do you think happened?" Oakfoot wondered. "We'll find out if this tom makes it. He must be a loner. I don't know." Fernstar answered. "Dustpelt. You and Redsky keep look out for danger. Cresentmoon let's try to stop the bleeding while we wait for Silverwing.

_~Meanwhile at camp…~_

"Silverwing! Lightningfur! Come help! Fernstar! Black cat! Forest, Shadowclan border." Littlepaw panted after running a long distance as she crashed through the gorse tunnel startling the warriors around the camp who jumped in to a fighting position in alarm.

"Mallowpaw! Tend to Littlepaw!" The silver medicine cat ordered. The she-cat faltered. "Now!" Mallowpaw nodded in reply and hurried to help the exhausted apprentice.

Lightningfur and Silverwing rushed through the forest bringing moss in their jaws, heading for the Shadowclan border, scenting the air for their clanmates. Both cats flew over any obstacles in the way and entered the small clearing where they followed the scent of blood. Lightningfur spoke. "We're here. What happened?" he asked jerking his head toward the mysterious injured cat. "Another loner to feed?"

"Be quiet and just sit there." Silverwing snapped as she came back bringing herbs and set to work on the cat. She nudged the two she-cats that were there to move and give her space as she chewed the alder and some goldenrod into a poultice and applied it to the wounds. She applied some comfrey on onto the ribs and foreleg of the hurt tom, then binded the rest of the wounds with the cobwebs. The tom as Silverwing pointed out, temporarily woke up crying out in pain. Silverwing slipped a two poppy seeds into the toms jaws rubbing its throat to help it swallow.

It was nearly sunhigh when the silver tabby finished. "The cat is severely injured with a broken leg and several broken ribs. He seems pretty starved, so he is definitely not a kittypet. We have to get him back to camp because I'm sure he'll be burning up with a fever soon considering his wounds are a bit infected. I think he's been here a few hours and I found a faint scent of Bailey on him and another familiar scent but I can't put my nose on it. Ask her later if she knows this cat." Silverwing sighed.

Oakfoot and Redsky returned. "We didn't find any other scents around. No other cat was here for a long while. But his scent has been lingering around here for a while. He is the cat Lightningfur's patrol scented a few sunrises ago. Maybe four? Its what he says." Redsky said sitting down. "Where is my oddball of a son?" Cresentmoon sighed. "He went to hunt a little." Answered Lightningfur as he stepped out of the bushes, I couldn't not do anything considering cats are hungry. For example the injured cat, Silverwing, and Fernstar. I know you didn't eat, and don't say no Fernstar." He smirked at her. "We grew up together. Five…four…three…two..one…" As if right on queue Fernstar's stomach gave a hint of a rumble. "If only you weren't like a brother." She mumbled before she accepted a thrush and started eating. The other warriors started eating sharing, saving a mouse and a vole for the injured tom.

The tom woke up shortly to eat a little and at least say his name to the curious patrol. "My name is Shiro." He murmured softly, still weak. "I think its best we get back to camp. I have a naming ceremony and explaining to do at camp. Let's go." Fernstar got up quickly burying her leftovers and signaling the rest to do the same. "Lightningfur help Shiro up and get him on your back. Oakfoot stay in the rear and keep watch just incase." Her warriors nodded as they carefully made their way back to camp slowly.

Thunderclan waited patiently hoping nothing wrong went on. Littlepaw had explained as best as he could before passing out in sheer exhaustion. No one blamed the young apprentice, it was his first real day out as a true apprentice and all the excitement tuckered him out. So Mallowpaw told him to rest in the den till he felt better, Littlepaw climbed into the soft nest in the medicine cat den.

It was well past sunhigh when the patrol was able to reach camp. "Lightningfur, set him in a nest by the small pool of water in my den, near the back by my private den." Silverwing ordered. "Sure, no problem oldie." He answered grinning like a kit.

"Oh, he will never change…" she huffed in annoyance as she followed the large tom into the den.

Fernstar climbed onto the Highrock and yowled for all cats to arrive. "All cats old enough to catch their prey, gather beneath the highrock for a meeting!"

The curious cats arrived settling down to listen to their leader. As soon as everyone was ready she started. "Thunderclan. You might be curious as to what happened because we bring another cat into our clan today."

"A few days ago, while a Silverthorn's hunting patrol was out. They happened to find a dog, which attacked the apprentices who split apart from their mentors in a competition to catch prey. Wolfpaw and Leafpaw instead found a dog so the two had to fight. Wolfpaw was badly injured and was knocked unconscious after being thrown into a rock breaking several ribs and a leg. A white cat as Leafpaw explained arrived and attacked the dog killing it after a few moments of fighting." Fernstar said then paused. "That cat is the white she-cat named Cloud who has told me she is searching for her kin. Cloud, please come up and explain."

'Yes. Fernstar. I am young, I am only 11 moons old. And I got all these scars from living with dogs. My parents died and I was orphaned at a young age and a dog and her mate took me in from kithood, so I learned their language. These scars are from playing with their pups that were born shortly after I got there. Her mate didn't like me there and wanted to kill me but his mate cared for me and said that I am just a young one not tainted by lies of the old ones. So he let me off but with a warning. Then a moon or two ago he chased me away when his mate was expecting another litter since their old litter got taken by twolegs, he blamed me and fought me. Earlier I was hunting and I saw those two cats hunting too so I hid, I saw the gray tom jump into the ferns only to run into the dog, and he was angry and wanted to kill the gray tom badly. So I did what I had to do. I fought the dog and the gray tom got a few scratches but the dog threw him into a rock. I was starting to lose a lot of blood because he was giving his all to fight so I became badly injured, I followed my instincts and managed to get a grip on the dog's throat and I killed him. Two days later, I awake and find myself here." Cloud explained.

"I thank you all for the hospitality. I will leave as soon as I am deemed well by your medicine cat. Thank Starclan for your kind hearts." She said.

Fernstar nodded. "Yes. But I remember you were saying you were searching for something or someone. Please do tell. We might be able to help."

"I am searching for my kin that are supposed to be alive and living in the clans." Cloud sighed. "I really don't know about the clans much. I can only remember so much from my kithood. The only names I can remember was Copperclaw my father and Dark my mother. There was also Long something."

A cry sounded out from the crowd. "Copperclaw!" Sparrowsong wailed. "He's my brother, he left to be with a loner moons ago." She said. "Longear is my father. He's alive still. He's your grandfather."

"Cloud, you are welcome to stay. You did very well to defeat a dog three times your size when many warriors have difficulty to down one. You have warrior blood in you. I won't mind welcoming you here, and I'm sure your aunt would enjoy to get to know you." Fernstar said eyes softening for the young white cat.

Cloud smiled happily "I'd be glad to stay, I'll get to know a new family. A real one at that."

"Then you don't mind being an apprentice first? Because I'm sure you are still inexperienced and it would help you better to get to know Thunderclan, territory and all." Fernstar smiled down at the young cat who nodded in reply.

"Then, I call on my Warrior ancestors to guide this young cat as she trains in the ways of a warrior. Do you Cloud accept this?" Fernstar asked wisdom and power flowing through her. "I do." Cloud solemnly said. "Then from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cloudpaw! I ask Starclan to watch over and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Fernstar said as her voice rang out in the clearing. "I will mentor you, as Brookstar had mentored me." Everyone looked in shock. "Cloudpaw! Cloudpaw!" The clan chanted, welcoming and congratulating the white she-cat.

Cloudpaw sat back in the crowd with the other apprentices welcoming her.

"I have one more thing to say. The tom that we recently brought in is named Shiro. We are not sure why he is here, but he was badly injured when we found him by the owl tree near Shadowclan. Till he wakes up he will have a guard and stay in the medicine den. I will find out more about him when he wakes up. This meeting is over. Clan dismissed." Fernstar ended the meeting and the clan returned to their duties.

Fernstar leaped off the Highrock and flicked her tail for her senior advisors to come. "Drizzlestep, Whistlefang, Cresentmoon and Lightningfur. Thank you for sparing your time. I know it may seem odd, but I have this feeling I know this cat. I think Whistlefang and Brambletalon should guard Shiro and switch with Sparrowsong, Darkfeather, Drizzlestep, Redsky and Oakfoot every now and then to rest. I only want the best fighters and the quickest just incase things turn out wrong. You will always be in pairs and no one will be on guard duty or on a patrol twice in a day. I will leave it to you all to figure out the scheduling to guard him. But tonight it will be Brambletalon and Whistlefang first to start off." Fernstar explained. "Any questions or concerns? If not you may leave." Drizzlestep shook her head. She looked to her mate. Whistlefang sighed. "I do, but it concerns other matters." Fernstar pricked her ears in interest. "What about?"

"Well, I am getting along in moons and I think I should retire. I've started to get creaky joints and have trouble walking lately. I mean I will not leave till my kits have become warriors. Drizzlestep is still young and fit enough though she is one of the oldest senior warriors here, but I think I'm ready to join the elders in a few moons. I have been a warrior since Brooksong became Brookstar, and you from Fernheart to Fernstar. Which has been quite a long time…I hope you aren't angry Fernstar. But my body is catching up to my age now, I'm not as young as I used to be."

Fernstar dipped her head in understanding. "I would never deny my warriors that right to decide, and I have been think along the same lines too, Whistlefang. Once your kits have become warriors you can become an elder and join your comrades in the elder's den. Thank you for letting me know instead of telling me then."

"Thank you Fernstar. I will get Brambletalon and inform him, then take my post in the medicine den to guard the loner." Whistlefang replied. He dipped his head and left Fernstar's den.

"Cresentmoon? Lightningfur? Anything else you might add?" Fernstar asked the mother and son. "No, nothing at all Fernstar. I'm just sorry for the mouse bile trick before." Lightningfur grinned. Cresentmoon sighed. "Let's go you over-grown kit. Go tend to your mate." The two cats left her den and went their separate ways.

Fernstar walked out of her den and headed to the gorse tunnel. She needed to think why this cat seemed….. familiar….

_~Why do I feel like I know Shiro? Why does my heart pull me towards him? Why does he remind me of a love so long ago? To be only revived and reclaim my aching heart…and break it into pieces….~_

Whell. It seems like this was a good first chapter. :D

Hopefully this story can go a long while, because right now my brain is swarming with ideas with this story.

Lightningfur: Yeahps. You should review. I need food. Foooooodd. IN MAH BELLEH!

Cresentmoon: I think his brain was deprived of oxygen when I was kitting him…

Daughter of the Wolfsong: -_-

Me: Get back in my brain!

Flamepelt: Cresentmoon, He's your son.

Cresentmoon: I birthed him, but you made him in me all those moons ago. But I think our romps in the forest every night that first moon were too much for him while he was still in my belly. ~smiles~

Lightningfur: The horror! The horror! No! Bad, cut the visual ! It burns! ~ runs blindly in a circle. ~

Cresentmoon: Well….How is that bad? You do it all the time with your mate. I see you sneak off in the night with her.

Lightningfur: …..Uhm. She was making me practice the hunter's crouch.

Cresentmoon: On her.

Lightningfur: ~Listens to music, puts on headphones~

Lightningfur: "I like to move it, move it. She like to, MOVE IT!" ~sings~

Flamepelt: ~sigh~ I'm thankful at least one of my kits is somewhat sane. ~looks at Leafpaw~

~Leafpaw suddenly appears at her father's voice~

Leafpaw: Whee! I'm a little teapot, short and stout!

Lightningfur: Here is my handle, here is my spout.

Flamepelt: I take that back.

Cresentmoon: Luckily she didn't hear what we said earlier. But maybe if you're up for it. Let's go for another romp in the forest. Just you and me.

Flamepelt: You're too old for that now.

Cresentmoon: WHY YOU MANGY OLD FOOL! I AM NOT OLD. WHISTLEFANG IS OLD! AND SO ARE YOU! ~springs onto Flamepelt.~

Flamepelt: NO! Noooo! Not That place! I need THAT!

Cue a toms screams of mercy, flying fur, maniacal laughter, and insane giggles.

Cresentmoon walks back out, orange tabby fur on her jaws.

Cresentmoon: That was a good one.

Cresentmoon: ~smiles~ Well sorry for this odd moment but so far certain cats in the future will be taking over the AN's from now on. Flamepelt won't be returning for a little while.

Drizzlestep: We get it from our mother. Right Cresentmoon? We always have our mates sniveling at our paws.

Cresentmoon: Sister bonding!

Drizzlestep: How should we torture them next?

Me: And you have to wonder where did Lightningfur's somewhat humorous side come from. Or is it just insanity? It can't be from his manic mother or usually stoic father…. That's it folks. Please read and review. It is very helpful if I know what my readers think about how this is going. Flames welcome, though I won't care much. Keep em' clean please. :D Good day.

(^~^) Peace out. (^~^)

~ RhizzyBlue ~


	3. Chapter 2: To Find A Part Of My Heart

**AN: **This chapter is definitely rated **T** it has some content that's suggestive. Skip after where it starts – "Moonhigh."

* * *

><p>Last on: The Forgotten Love…<p>

_**~"Cresentmoon? Lightningfur? Anything else you might add?" Fernstar asked the mother and son. "No, nothing at all Fernstar. I'm just sorry for the mouse bile trick before." Lightningfur grinned. Cresentmoon sighed. "Let's go you over-grown kit. Go tend to your mate." The two cats left her den and went their separate ways. ~**_

_**Fernstar walked out of her den and headed to the gorse tunnel. She needed to think why this cat seemed… familiar…**_

_~Why do I feel like I know Shiro? Why does my heart pull me towards him? Why does he remind me of a love so long ago? To be only revived and reclaim my aching heart…and break it into pieces…. ~_

* * *

><p>Thunderclan: Kin reunited, a brighter day…<p>

Fernstar walked along a path she has followed for many times ever since she became a leader. She entered Windclan territory and calmly walked along the lakeshore with moonlight glistening on its dark surface. She heard a rustle in the leaves and turned to face the sound.

"Who's there…"? Fernstar called. "I am on my way to speak with Starclan."

"It is I Breezestar, Cloudbreeze, Reddust and Jaystorm. " answered a soft voice from behind a shrub.

"Come out where I can see you, I do not mean any harm." Fernstar answered carefully.

"Why are you alone on our territory, Fernstar…" spat Reddust.

"Silence Reddust." Breezestar hissed as she walked out and faced Fernstar.

"You nearly crossed our border, or are you too distracted and mouse-brained to notice. Your warriors are getting too close for comfort near my borders as my warriors have scented." Breezestar spoke. "I'll let you pass for now. I will leave Cloudbreeze and Jaystorm to escort you to the Moonpool and back in the morning to your border and mine." The two warriors nodded and flanked Fernstar on either side of her. Seeing as there was no other option Fernstar agreed. "I agree with your terms. Goodnight Breezestar." Breezestar dipped her head and walked away.

Fernstar quietly padded up the slope that leads to the Moonpool, even if it was a short while she needed closure and she needed confidence in what she's doing. She gazed at the Moonpool and heard her escorts sit somewhere behind her. Fernstar didn't mind them. She lapped up the mystical water and she closed her eyes and slept.

"I'm here. Brookstar I need you. Please speak to me." I called out. I sat down and curled my tail over my paws. I heard paw steps by a nearby bush. Brookstar padded out.

"I am here." Brookstar padded out of a bush.

"I know why you are here. To find answers about Shiro, why he is so familiar. I cannot tell you about how or why." Brookstar spoke.

"Then answer my questions." I said as I sat down next to my foster mother.

"Why did you leave me when I wasn't ready?" I asked.

Brookstar shook her head. "You have been ready since the day you were kitted. I still remember it. Your parents are proud of you. I know for sure."

"Who are my parents? I know you are my foster mother but who kitted me? Whenever I asked the elders they just ignored my questions." I asked Brookstar.

"I had secrets I wanted to tell you before I died" Brookstar shook her head. "So many things I wished I could tell you about your parents who love you dearly. They only wanted what's best for you."

"They wanted to abandon me to another cat who was strong enough to take care of me. They were weak. I don't believe that, till they say it to my face. Why have they never shown themselves to me? In my dreams? My leader ceremony? Why have they never shown one speck of love for me?" I cried.

Then something so shocking was said. "Look at me. Look at yourself, my daughter. I have always loved you. I was always there though I never said it. Isn't that enough for you? To have your real mother? I couldn't take care of you, not when I was just starting out as a leader, when a bloodthirsty rogue was killing kits related to my family line. I had to deny you as my kit."

"Who's my father." I whispered. "Who is my father?"

"He died a little before you became deputy." Hawkstar answered. Hawkstar appeared next to me. "I am your father."

"But you're not Thunderclan. Your Windclan." Fernstar whispered.

"I never was Windclan. I was only their leader because my sister had fallen in love with the leader before me, Greystar. So I lived with Windclan till Greystar picked me to be his deputy, then I became Hawkstar when he died."

"Greybreeze is your son." I answered back.

"No, he never was. He is my sister's son. Who I raised as my own so the clan would accept me and Featherfur." Hawkstar calmly answered.

"I have one more question to ask. Why didn't you tell me the truth?" I sobbed openly now.

"I was afraid you'd never accept me, because I was Windclan. But I still was Thunderclan in blood so was half of my heart, you and your mother Brookstar. If you need proof, we have the same eyes, and pelt. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't…not when your clan needed you after Brookstar died. We both argued if we should show ourselves and tell you. But we always found reasons why we should not." Hawkstar explained.

I didn't care if I was full-grown, I nuzzled my parents and purred like no tomorrow. "I'm so sorry Fernstar. I really am, my daughter." Brookstar whispered. "You still have kin. You have two sisters and four brothers. One of your sisters is dead, she's here waiting for us to finish before she shows herself. But one still lives as a loner, you might know her as Bailey, a kittypet turned loner. Jaystorm and Zephyrfang are also your brothers, so are Wolfpaw and Cloudrise the last of my litter. Dark you can come out."

Dark's POV

I stepped out of my hiding place with my mate and introduced myself to my long lost sister. I sat next to my father. Finally the silence broke between us. "I wish I had met you in person. My daughter as you might know is Cloud whom you have named her as Cloudpaw. I wish I was there for her so I sort of know how our mother feels. My mate and I really love her but I know she is safe with you." I hoped I was able to break the ice a bit, she thought. "I grew up in Windclan, you might know me as Darkwing. I had changed my name when I left. But from what I know I was raised by Featherfur whose kits died when she had a miscarriage, and the milk that was left she used it to feed us when Brookstar had to give us up because of that bloodthirsty tom was still alive. But she couldn't bear to give up all her kits, so she kept you because you looked like our father while Zephyrfang and I looked like Brookstar but much darker. Bailey was our youngest sister from a later litter with Jaystorm, but she was raised by a friend of Hawkstar's outside the clan when there was a illness spreading around killing many cats including our father. Jaystorm was sick as a kit, so Hawkstar took her to a friend outside the clan who raised Bailey to keep her away from the illness. Hawkstar died and so did Featherfur at that time so no one knew to bring Bailey back, she was thought to be dead so she continued to be a loner. I am so glad to finally know you as my sister." I explained to my newfound sibling. "I really didn't know I had siblings outside Windclan till Hawkstar told me before he had died. I was upset because he was ill and even worse because I found out the truth of my heritage…" Fernstar smiled softly.

"Yes, I am glad to know the truth too. I'm a little upset I didn't know this till now but I'm glad I know now than never." Fernstar answered me.

Copperclaw finally spoke up. "Fernstar, I'm so sorry for leaving. I know that it was wrong but Dark isn't technically a kittypet, loner yes, but she still has clan blood in her. I have never noticed the similarities but now I see how alike you both are. Dark is a beautiful stormy grey tabby while you have your fathers golden yellow tabby pelt. Please tell my daughter that I love her and I'm really sorry that I had to leave her all alone. We never abandoned her, I had died from drowning in the lake when it flooded all those moons ago when she was young. Darkwing died when she got captured by a twoleg. They had put her in a monster and inside one of those buildings they called shelter…to be adopted as a kittypet. But no one wanted a vicious she-cat. So they killed her." Copperclaw sighed. "I watched it all happen while I was here in Starclan. I couldn't do anything." I watched as my mate told our story.

"It's alright Copperclaw. Right now I'm perfectly content now that I know my family. I had always thought I had no one left, especially since Brookstar died and Whitesilver died before I realized how I felt for him. Is Whitesilver here?"

"_He is here, but he won't show himself. He can't. Not yet, but soon you'll see me again." a familiar voice whispered. "I am always with you. You just need to look."_

"Where is he?" Fernstar asked.

"_Somewhere near your heart always." A familiar voice answered again._

Brookstar nudged her daughter. "You must go now. You must return to Shiro. You can find answers as he is waking soon."

"Will I see you all again?"

"You will, we will try to. Goodbye for now." Darkwing nuzzled her sibling. She joined her parents and mate as they disappeared into the rising mist.

* * *

><p>Fernstar awoke and felt the cool breeze of the morning flow through her fur. She nudged her escorts awake. " I am ready to return home."<p>

Fernstar nodded her farewell to the two toms as she stepped into her territory.

_~I am alright now. I shouldn't have doubts. Not anymore. Someday I will tell my brothers who they really are...~ _Fernstar thought as she hunted to make up for leaving her clanmates without letting them know where she's going.

Fernstar walked into camp with a few cats up and about since many where out on a hunting patrol or a dawn border patrol. She headed toward the kill pile and dropped off her catches consisting of a vole, three mice and a squirrel.

She carried the vole toward her den and settled in the cool shade the highrock created and ate her catch since she hasn't eaten since yesterday.

Silverwing watched as her leader started grooming herself. Then she looked toward the sleeping tom lying in the nest. ~I know you, but whom?~ she thought not noticing the squirrel her apprentice was carrying.

"Silverwing? Silverwing? Hey! Did you eat a bad piece of prey?" Mallowpaw spoke.

Silverwing shook her head. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking." Mallowpaw nudged the squirrel toward her mentor. "Shall we eat?" Silverwing smiled. "Alright. But after I need you to collect some burdock leaves, alder, chervil, daisy and some poppy seeds. We're running low and some elders are complaining of aching bones. If you can find anything we might need go ahead to pick some up. I'll help you sort them later when you return. "Silverwing sighed. "See if you can find some honey for Longear. He has a sore throat. Take a warrior or and an apprentice to collect them later. I need to watch Shiro and Wolfpaw. Today's going to be a busy day I think." Mallowpaw nodded. "Yes, I will Silverwing. Now that's over can we please eat?" Silverwing chuckled and started eating the juicy squirrel with her apprentice. "I'm beginning to wonder if you are really listening to anything I've been teaching you..." Silverwing sighed as she finished her meal. "Yep. I have. Burdock leaves for Shiro to speed healing on his wounds, alder to bring swelling down and prevent infection. Chervil roots or watermint for bellyache for one of the kits; and daisy for the elders aching joints. Last but not least poppy seeds because the supply is running low." Mallowpaw proudly huffed.

"Yes. That's very correct. So is the watermint, though I didn't say it, good job." Silverwing grinned and flicked her apprentices ear with her tail. "Go and ask Fernstar in her den who can go with you to gather some herbs. Make sure you get two cats to make it easier and so you can go by Riverclan and not cause any trouble. I'll see you later."

Mallowpaw grinned and bounded out of the den toward Fernstar who was sitting outside her den.

"Fernstar, Good morning. I just wanted to ask if there's any free warriors who can go with me to collect some herbs. We're running low and Silverwing has to stay and watch over Shiro and Wolfpaw." Mallowpaw asked me.

"Well, why don't you ask Greywind and Silverthorn. Leafpaw is out with Drizzlestep and Dustpelt on a border patrol, and Silverthorn needs to keep her mind off Wolfpaw. She needs air. Greywind would be good to have incase you need any extra help. Tell them I sent you." I answered the young apprentice.

Mallowpaw nodded and left me to my thoughts. I didn't want to seem too foreboding. So I got up and headed toward Berryleaf who was with grooming her pelt.

"Hello, Berryleaf. How are you today?" I smiled at my long time friend.

"I am alright. I finally am getting used to the fact that I am carrying kits. When are you going to announce to the clan that I am expecting?" she asked me.

"Well I was thinking of it right now. I wanted to talk to you about that actually, would you like me to announce it today?" I asked sitting and curling my tail along my paws.

"I think that would be great. I already told Dustpelt a few nights ago so he is so happy. I'm pretty sure I should move into the nursery soon because as you can see I'm getting quite large and soon other cats would notice." Berryleaf smiled.

"Then let's go announce it as soon as Dustpelt arrives. Come get me when he does. I'll be in the medicine cat den checking on Wolfpaw and our guests." I said as I got up and turned to leave. Berryleaf flicked her ear to show she heard me.

I watched as Fernstar headed towards my den, with great timing as Shiro looks like he is stirring soon. I padded over to the injured cat, sniffing his wounds to make sure they weren't infected. I looked at Darkfeather who was taking a nap and at Oakfoot who was carefully grooming his fur. I nudged the sleeping Darkfeather, "Hey. Darkfeather. Can you go get me some fresh kill for Shiro?" The dark furred she-cat groaned. "Oh come on I was having a great dream. I had such amazing fur! It was so soft and gorgeous. Why don't you ask some other cat to do it you lazy furball. Just because you're a medicine cat doesn't mean you can bossy me arou-" Darkfeather was suddenly cut off from her rant. "Who can then?" a familiar voice asked that sent chills down her spine. "I-I- I'm sorry Fernstar. I meant I should get the pesky piece of prey for a _**rogue…**_" Darkfeather spat out the word rogue as she left her annoyed leader. "My, she really needs to learn respect." I sighed as I shook my head. "How did she end up like that?" Oakfoot wondered aloud. "Hn…I guess no one knows that till she says it." I answered the confused tom, now turning to Fernstar who was silently watching the sleeping Shiro. "He stirred a bit, but I think he went to sleep again." I was surprised when the dark grey tom answered. "No, I am awake. I have been ever since the vain she-cat had clawed my tail when she left."

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful golden yellow tabby she-cat with amazing vibrant green eyes and a surprised looking she-cat who was sitting next to me. I ignored the odd grinning tom that looked like he was guarding me. "Where am I and who are you?" I asked them quietly. My body was aching and I felt as if I had a weight on my chest.

"Well my patrol had found you on my territory unconscious and barely alive. I am Fernstar, the leader of this clan. This is the Thunderclan camp and right now you are being treated by my medicine cat named Silverwing and guarded by that gruff she-cat and the tom next to you, Oakfoot and Darkfeather." The gorgeous she-cat explained. _~Huh, she's the leader of this place. She is the one I have been searching for.~ _I thought.

I live just outside your territory and you are actually who I'm searching for. At first I searched by the marsh and some tom and a she-cat named Iceheart and Stripeclaw. They beat me up and threw me toward some oak tree and all I know after is waking up here. I was searching for a cat that leads a clan called Thunderclan, and so far I found you. I am Shiro if you didn't already know. I grew up as a loner but I learned of clans through my father who died a few moons back. I have nowhere to go. So I ask if I may stay." I asked hopefully. I needed her to get to know me again. _~ I never wanted to leave you in the first place but destiny had other plans for me. Now I have my chance to actually live again, but this time with you.~ _ I thought.

~ His voice, his eyes, his scent. So familiar. Why?~ I thought as I looked at the handsome blue eyed tom. "I cannot decide. But I'll let you stay till I've decided where your place is in my clan. I can't let a complete stranger live in my clan without knowing who you really are so you can stay for me and you to learn if you can and deserve a name in this clan." I answered.

Darkfeather had arrived while Shiro was speaking about his history. She stepped up and dropped the thrush I had caught earlier in front of him. "Here, you piece of crow-food. Take this thrush and eat it. My leader wants you to have it and gain your strength so I can rip it from you and drive you out." Darkfeather hissed as she sat next to Oakfoot, glaring at Shiro.

"I understand Fernstar. If I may ask, can I get out of this den and walk yet? I feel very stiff and I think fresh air would do me some good." Shiro asked me. This time Silverwing cut in. "No, you cannot because you have a few broken ribs and a broken leg. If you go out you'll only damage your leg and it will take longer to heal or not at all."

Shiro only nodded. "Okay. But as soon as you deem me well please let me out of here."

"That's fine with me. We don't need his gross scent in our camp." Darkfeather growled softly. I was beginning to get annoyed with Darkfeather talking back like that and disrespecting me twice today. "Darkfeather you can either be silent or go clean out the elder's den and I can put you on apprentice duty for a few sunrises." Her arrogance had caused me to hiss at her.

"Farewell, I will see you later and see how Wolfpaw is doing." I said as I turned to Oakfoot. "Oakfoot, you are done for today. Get Redsky to take over for you, Darkfeather, you can stay till moon high."

I padded out of Silverwing's den very agitated and headed to my den to rest a bit.

* * *

><p>Mallowpaw guided us pointing out what herbs she needs while she picked them. She flicked her tail for me and Silverthorn to wait where we were. I took the opportunity to talk to Silverthorn. "I know you don't like me but, I ask you to give me a chance I deserve. Even if it's just me and you now and then talking. Please give me a chance or give me a good reason why I should give up on you." Silverthorn shook her head. "I can't. I like you very much as a friend, I'm sorry but I love someone else, who I can't tell because I'm not ready yet...but when I get the confidence I will. I hope this won't change anything between us." She licked my cheek and flicked my nose with her tail. "What's taking Mallowpaw so long?" she sighed. We waited a couple more moments then started calling out for her. I heard a rustle and spotted a russet furred she cat heading our way. "There you are Mallowpaw. What took you so long?"<p>

Mallowpaw grinned. "Hehheh. Sorry the burdock was very stubborn so I fell into the bush and messed up my fur."

"Yes. I can see that." Silverthorn smiled butting the tall apprentice after flicking off a leaf on Mallowpaw's pelt. "Shall we head back or you still need something else?"

Mallowpaw nodded. "Yep. I saw some watermint but its too far for me to reach without falling into the stream. I was hoping one of you can get some of it. Usually Silverwing gets watermint because she can swim a little so when I get it I ask for help. If you guys get it while I dig up chervil roots near by you guys then we can get back to camp quicker. Shall we?" I grinned at the two she-cats shrugging off the rejection though my heart was drowning in sadness. We followed Mallowpaw to the stream and I saw the watermint in the stream. "I'll go get the watermint." I waded into the stream, shivering as the water touched my skin rising up to a little past my shoulders. I grabbed the watermint as Mallowpaw instructed me, nipping the delicate stems and pulling the herb out. After swimming a few tail-lengths I reached shore watching the young medicine cat dig up the chervil roots carefully. I sat next to Silverthorn. I tried again. "I really have no chance against this tom?" I whispered closely to her ear. Silverthorn turned to me an unreadable emotion in her eyes. "I'll tell you this. I am split between you and another tom. I Love the both of you truly. But please give me time till I can decide. If you really care wait for me." Silverthorn said quietly I nearly didn't hear her.

"I'm done!" Mallowpaw yowled in victory after coming out and facing us with dirt all over her grinning face. I couldn't help mrrowing in laughter at her messy fur that was sticking up all over the place. "Hey. What's so funny?" "You need a bath. Your fur is messy."

Mallowpaw merely shrugged it off. "eh. I'll clean up later in camp. I need to get these to Silverwing."

So the three of us headed back toward camp holding herbs under our chins and some in our jaws holding it gingerly to not damage it.

* * *

><p>~Moonhigh~<p>

Zephyrfang sighed as he padded toward the island. The moon was high and the night clear. It was time for a decision to be made. He saw a silver-furred she-cat waiting in the shadows in a small hidden den in the tree roots covered by ferns hiding the scents that have been hiding there for moons, a scent so familiar to him. "Hello." A soft melodious voice spoke. He looked into beautiful green eyes. "I was hoping you would come. I was missing you so much, do you love me, am I enough for you?" He whispered into her ear full of love in his voice. "Yes. Be mine. Make me yours. I can't bear not to have you as my mate because I love you with all my heart, Windclan or not." She whispered back. The two cats twined their tails together and headed into their tree where they spent nights together.

The she-cat cuddled into her mate nuzzling him and grooming his fur. He groomed her fur gently, nuzzling her neck and chest purring with pleasure. She purred back, love in her eyes, grooming his chest, feeling his strong body full of muscle, black and silver pelts brushing, blending together. The two drifted of into happiness knowing their decisions have consequences down the line.

Zephyrfang nudged the beautiful she-cat lying next to him their tails twining. She purred her delight. "Is it dawn yet? I must get to my clan otherwise they'll suspect."

"I must too my love. We mustn't meet till the next half-moon. We'll see each other then." He nuzzled her in farewell and licked her cheek padding away toward Windclan.

* * *

><p>Darkfeather padded outside the warrior's den muttering to herself. ~What was that mouse-brained she-cat thinking going off like that? Wait till I see her~ she hissed to her self quietly.<p>

Lightningfur padded toward her. "What's wrong Darkfeather?" He asked concern in his amber eyes.

"Nothing's wrong Lightningfur." Darkfeather sighed. "I'll be fine." She sighed padding toward the kill-pile. Lightningfur sighed as he watched his previous apprentice. He looked around camp first toward the nursery and spotted his mate sunning herself and his kits play fighting, he walked over to them and smiled. "Hello kits, have you been good to your mother today and behaving well?" the kits looked to Starrose who nodded. "Yes. They have been very well behaved." Starrose answered smiling at her mate. "Well, if that's the case. Either way I'm a BIG badger! I'm going to eat you!" Lightningfur playfully growled at his kits chasing them then letting them tackle him to the ground. "Let's get him!" Shockkit squealed at his siblings. Grasskit roared in delight as he seemingly aimed a hurtful blow to the Lightningfur 'badger' who yowled in pretend pain. Dapplekit pounced on her father and got a pretend death blow to the 'badgers' neck, killing him. Lightningfur lay still. "Oh no! We killed father!" Grasskit mewled, he ran toward the medicine den yowling "Lightningfur died! We killed him by accident!" Dapplekit chased after her brother scowling calling him a mouse brain running into Darkfeather. "Uhm. Hi Darkfeather?" Dapplekit stuttered terrified. Darkfeather merely purred. "Oh no kits, its okay." A rare smile escaped her. "Should we go take him to Silverwing?" The kits nodded. "Okay, since Lightningfur is dead I'm taking him to Silverwing." Darkfeather called out loud enough for the tom to hear, as she picked him up. "Rawr! I'm going to eat you!" Lightningfur sprang back to life gently picking up his kits by the scruff and bringing them back to their waiting mother. "Okay kits, time to take your naps. Good night kits." The kits nodded sleepily. "Okay Lightningfur." The three kits curled into their mothers belly sharing the warmth she gave off.

Greywind and Silverthorn padded back into camp carrying a fat thrush, two mice and a smaller vole in her jaws, she dropped them on the kill pile and headed toward Darkfeather who was sitting by the nursery. "Hello, Darkfeather." The dark furred she cat leaned in close. "Where have YOU been? I didn't see you leave on the dawn patrol." Silverthorn sighed. "I sorted out something, concerning mates." Darkfeather whispered back "So you accepted him?"

"No, not really, well yes. You could say it like that." Silverthorn pulled a wet paw over her ears grooming herself. "Well okay. I'm going on a border patrol later but Fernstar, I think is having a warrior ceremony for an apprentice today."

The two she-cats turned as a familiar call rang out through the camp.

"Will all cats gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Fernstar yowled.

The clan gathered and waited for Fernstar to start. "I have called you all today to name an apprentice who has deserved his warrior name for a long while, Mistpaw come up."

Mistpaw calmly padded up the Highrock, pride and excitement gleaming in his eyes. "Lightningfur, do you believe your apprentice has learned all of the warrior code and has learned the ways of a warrior?" Lightningfur smiled proudly. "Yes. I believe he has to the fullest extent." Fernstar nodded.

"I, Fernstar, leader of Thunderclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Fernstar yowled for all the clan to hear, pride gleaming in her eyes for her brother.

"Mistpaw, Do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" She asked as her green eyes bore into his.

"I do" Mistpaw answered full of confidence.

"Then by the powers given by Starclan, I give you your Warrior name. Mistpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mistrise. Starclan honors your determination and intelligence. May Starclan light your path. Tonight you will sit vigil and will watch over the clan." Fernstar rested her head on her new found brother's head and the newly named Mist

rise lick her shoulder in turn. "I am proud of you, go and eat something, you have a little time before I have to tell you something about your family in the medicine den with your brother, then start your vigil. " The new white warrior nodded.

"Mistrise! Mistrise! Mistrise!" The clan cheered welcoming the new warrior.

"Wait, before you greet him, another matter I must announce. Berryleaf will be moving into the nursery so Cresentmoon will be taking over till Berryleaf is out of the nursery."

"Cresentmoon Mistrise!, Cresentmoon Mistrise!, Cresentmoon Mistrise!" The happy clan cheered greeting and congratulating the two.

Whell.. :D Here I am again. Blue Watcher Of Stars.

Cresentmoon: I'm here.

Starrose: I'm here

Greywind: I'm here too. I love you Silverthorn! My kits will be beautiful if only you-

(Throws the cat in the bag, muffled yowling)

Daughter Of The Moon: This is going to be a sad ending.

Me: Stop bothering my cats get back to your Story.

DOM: I am not born yet. Just Conceived in your endless mind of ideas. –smh-

Kazuro & Sakura: Why are we here?

Me: I just thought of you guys because I've no ideas to keep your story going.

Kazuro: :cries:

(The two Arcanines leave)

Me: This mindless rant has to stop soon.

(Greywind, Starrose, Cresentmoon & DOM, throws Rhizzy into a pool.)

Me: Ohhh. Pool toys! Yay, a rubber ducky! ^_^

Starrose: Uy. My mates crazy sibling won't be here for a couple chapters. Just fillers for a bit. Sorry folks, so read and review! They help her birth more chapters outta her lazy brain. Teehee.

Me: Not really in the mood now. Squeaky Duck! ~**squeezes duck~** *squeee*


	4. Chapter 3: Another Story To Tell

**AN: Thanks to those who've reviewed for me. I love you all! *Mwahs* This is probably the only shortest ever chapter of my fic. I promise they will be longer-er-er once again ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Last on - The Forgotten Love<strong>

~"I am proud of you, go and eat something, you have a little time before I have to tell you something about your family in the medicine den with your brother, then start your vigil. " The new white warrior nodded.

"_Mistrise! Mistrise! Mistrise!" The clan cheered welcoming the new warrior. _

"_Wait, before you greet him, another matter I must announce. Berryleaf will be moving into the nursery so Cresentmoon will be taking over till Berryleaf is out of the nursery."_

"_Cresentmoon, Mistrise, Cresentmoon, Mistrise, Cresentmoon, Mistrise" The happy clan cheered greeting and congratulating the two."~_

_~Fernstar: Reunited family, revived memories…~_

Fernstar leapt off the Highrock and the newly made warrior followed his leader to the Medicine cat den where Silverwing and Mallowpaw were.

"Silverwing how is Wolfpaw doing?" She asked worried. "Well he woke up earlier and is recovering very well, there is no trace of infection and right now he is in the back den eating. Would you like to see him now?" Silverwing smiled gently.

Fernstar and Mistrise quietly followed Silverwing to where the injured tom was with Mallowpaw both talking as Wolfpaw ate.

Fernstar tapped the young medicine cat apprentice with her tail. "Can you check to see if anyone is nearby and ask Cresentmoon or Lightningfur to guard the front so no one can come in."

"Yes, Fernstar." Mallowpaw nodded and left the den quietly.

Mistrise grinned and nuzzled his brother gently, and Wolfpaw returned the gesture. Fernstar and Silverwing smiled watching.

"I was hoping to get our names together, but I'm proud of my older brother." Wolfpaw smiled. "Mallowpaw and Silverwing says I may be able to leave the den again in a few sunrises when my bones heal enough, I'm going to need it since I was out for a few days."

Mistrise grinned "Yep, you will need it so you can catch up and get your name soon, so get well and strong quickly, Fernstar wanted to tell us something so that's one reason we're here and of course to see how you've been." He looked to Fernstar.

"Yes. As soon as Mallowpaw returns I'll explain something." Fernstar smiled.

"I'm here now. Lightningfur was on a hunting patrol so Cresentmoon is out there guarding. What I miss, this looks important." The russet furred apprentice sat next to her mentor and Wolfpaw.

"I have news about your family Wolfpaw Mistrise, you still have family alive, four in fact." Fernstar explained. "Wow, that's great. After mother died I thought we were all alone, though we had you Fernstar. Who are they?" Wolfpaw smiled.

"Well…three are not in this clan. One died just recently. Her name was Dark; she has a daughter in our clan. The other two are in another clan… Zephyrfang and Jaystorm are your older brothers."

"But they're Windclan! Mother would never take a mate from Windclan, if she did we'd be half-clan!" Mistrise said surprised. "No, no, before you start tearing your fur out, let me explain fully, then ask questions…. Now where was I? Oh, yes. Brookstar's mate was Hawkstar, named Hawktalon before that, he is a Thunderclan cat fully but his sister fell in love with the Windclan leader at that time so they both lived in Windclan. Soon Windclan came to love Hawktalon and when Greystar's old deputy died from a dog attack Hawktalon became deputy, then became Hawkstar when Greystar had died from Greencough taking his last two lives." Fernstar said pausing before continuing.

"Brookstar had three litters, one before she became deputy, one when she was deputy and then you guys. The first was Zephyrfang, Darkwing and another she-cat, the second litter was Jaystorm and Bailey a loner living on the edge of our territory, and the last was you three, your youngest sister had died a few days after, before you had opened your eyes." Fernstar explained.

"Who is our older sister from the first litter?" Wolfpaw asked quietly. "Did we know her? Did She die?"

"No, she is very much alive, sitting right in front of you. I am your older sister from the first litter, and the oldest kit of Brookstar."

"You are our older sister?" Wolfpaw and Mistrise gaped.

Silverwing and Mallowpaw nearly gasped in surprise.

"We have family! We aren't alone!" Wolfpaw grinned widely.

"Would the clan know?" Silverwing asked.

"Yes. I suppose they should, but they can't know our father and about our other siblings. But one day when you are strong enough Wolfpaw, I'll talk to Zephyrfang and Jaystorm. If anyone knew about our father and other siblings it might cause trouble so please keep it quiet." Fernstar nuzzled her siblings happily.

"I just found out about it last night from our parents in a dream. Well, Mistrise you have to go eat something and start your vigil. The sun is nearly down. Get some sleep brother. Now I must talk to our guest and Cloudpaw. Have a goodnight." Fernstar nodded to Silverwing and Mallowpaw as she padded toward the front where Shiro was in his nest.

Shiro feigned sleep, breathing slowly and deeply.

"He is asleep. Tomorrow then, goodnight Shiro, I'll get some answers later." Fernstar sighed then padded toward the gorse tunnel to clear her mind at the Owl tree where her beloved Whitesilver was buried, where Shiro was found, and near where she could find her long lost sister Bailey. At first she pondered how she would talk to her sister, if she knew and how she'd react. She opened her jaws slightly to taste the air to find her younger sister; once she caught the scent she headed toward it, toward the abandoned twoleg nest near the bridge.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

A dark furred she-cat picked out the scents of prey in the air. She knew she would find Shiro and be reunited with him and her family, her true blood family. She was old nor young but has plenty of experiences in life, she felt sorrow, pain, loss, and felt the all too demanding love but lost it all in one shot.

The she-cat was shaken out of her thoughts when she caught the scent of a rabbit, which is rare around her territory since she lived so close to the twolegs. She concentrated on the scent and dropped into a hunter's crouch, her weight even and her legs ready to spring onto the awaiting prey, luckily she was downwind of the rabbit as it came into sight. Her jaws watered at the sight of such a large rabbit, it would surely keep her full for a while. Just a fox length away, three, two, one! She pounced on the rabbit killing it with a quick and clean bite to the neck only to hear the crunch of leaves alerting her she was not alone.

"Whoever you are! Show yourself!" She hissed loudly.

A soft confident voice spoke up. "I mean you no harm Bailey."

"Fernpaw? Is it you? I haven't seen you in moons!" Bailey smiled as the golden she-cat came into view.

"Yes. It's been so long, I have great news, but first I need to ask you something. Also my name isn't Fernpaw anymore, I'm not an apprentice. I got my warrior name the same day I last met you, since then a lot has happened, time passed us so quickly my friend. I became a warrior, then a deputy when my clan's deputy died then next leaf-bare; I became deputy then after training my own apprentice. My mentor and leader died two moons after that, so my being deputy was short-"

Bailey interrupted. "Then that means you are Fernstar, right?" Remembering the warrior code. "I'm so happy for you! Is this your great news?"

Fernstar shook her head sadly. "Well it's a yes and no answer." Bailey sat quietly nodding for Fernstar to continue. "Well, I'm here because I was wondering if you knew your family history…" Bailey looked at her paws then quietly answered. "Yes, I think I know where this is leading sister…" Fernstar looked surprised and she didn't conceal it at all. "You knew?"

Bailey smiled sadly. "Yes. When Jaypaw became sick we were apprentices already for about a moon, Dark must've forgotten because she was a young warrior at that time." Bailey continued her story. "I was raised by our father's brother who is still alive, but is a kittypet… He is sick and elderly so I wish to see him and take him away from his twolegs before they take him to get the cold sleep poison from the cutter, his name is Thorn. When he was younger he told me that he used to be a warrior with our father. Thorn talked of boarder skirmishes, gatherings, and mostly of our large family who I could never really meet till father came back for me. I had waited so many long moons, asking myself if they loved me and if they wanted me back. I learned of what happened when Darkwing found me when she was running away with her mate her belly full of kits. I was a broken cat after… till I met this tom that I cared for because he was injured from a dog attack a few moons ago. He rejected my advances when I told him I loved him. He said his destiny is already foretold and his love is still waiting for him, even after so many moons of waiting for him. We stayed together then he disappeared a few suns ago."

Fernstar was listening quietly in shock of the story told to her. "I understand my sister, I am truly hoping you will join me again in Thunderclan with our younger brothers who is very excited to know they still have family. I named one of our youngest brothers a warrior just a little while before I searched for you, their names are Mistrise and Wolfpaw."

"How wonderful!" Bailey exclaimed happily. "I would love to join you again, but if possible may I bring our father's brother? He cared for me like his own, I owe my life to him." Bailey asked.

"It is alright with me. Let us go to our uncle and bring him home. Our true home."

The two she-cats one dark as the night, the other as bright as the sun padded towards the twoleg nests quietly enjoying each other's company. Fernstar felt as if another piece of her battered heart was put in place again knowing she was not alone on this world, but the was still a large piece still missing as he had been gone for so many moons…too many to count, but her heart knew her love for that one tom is still there building itself even through the pain.

"Fernstar, are you okay?" Bailey asked her older sibling who was deep in thought. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking and remembering memories I thought I had lost." Fernstar smiled softly. "But enough of me wallowing in memories, I'll make new ones with my reunited family." Bailey chuckled at the sudden change of attitude in her sibling. "We are close to Thorn's yard, hopefully he is still out. Now lets check, can you wait here while I look? I'm going up the fence into the yard." Fernstar nodded and kept an eye out for danger. She watched as her sister scrambled up the fence easily, her pelt gleaming as the moons rays shone on her black pelt.

Bailey quietly called out to Thorn. "Thorn? Are you out here…It is me Bailey, Hawkstar's daughter." A strong voice answered. "Yes, I am alive and well Bailey." He chuckled.

"Come on over sister, the twolegs aren't around." Bailey called. Fernstar launched herself easily on the fence, the moonlight shadowing her lithe form. Thorn's eyes widened at the sight. "Hawkstar? Is that you brother?"

"No, I am sorry but I am not Hawkstar. I am his daughter, Fernstar your niece among others." Fernstar introduced herself as she landed gracefully on the ground, tail curled around her paws she dipped her head in greeting to her uncle.

Thorn let out a strong raspy mew as he coughed a little. His pelt a darker gold version of Fernstar and Hawkstar's but with a green and yellow eye giving a mysterious air about him. He stood slowly, rising to his full height easily surpassing Fernstar's own, she looked like a young apprentice compared to her uncles massiveness.

The happy tom smiled as his heart filled with love, he nuzzled his niece happily. "Hello my young niece. I can assume that you are truly the daughter of my brother. You look much like him though your eyes are much brighter, you look a little like Brooksong." Thorn smiled, then turned serious. "But enough of my rambling, why are you two here? I'm sure it's not to sit around waiting for a mouse to pass by into your paws." He chuckled at his weird joke. Bailey cut in at that. "Well…" she kneaded her claws in the soft grass as she debated on how to ask her uncle who looked tired and weak when he wasn't smiling. "Fernstar found me, and asked me to join our true clan again, but I cannot leave knowing you are still here. So I ask if you would join us, to go home." Bailey asked quietly, hoping for a yes.

The large tom sighed as he let himself slip to the ground, resting. He closed his eyes then thought for a moment. "I was already old when Hawkstar brought Bailey to me because of an illness that broke out in the clans, now both of you are fully grown cats who can take care of themselves. What I'm really saying is that I'm old; I'd be a nuisance to the clan." Bailey was about to answer when Fernstar cut in. "You wouldn't be a burden. You are family, and my younger brothers would be happy to know you are alive, and so would your great grandniece. Father would be happy if you joined us again, in your real home, where you truly belong."

Thorn sighed. "Yes…." He answered quietly. "I'll return home. To Thunderclan."

Bailey and Fernstar shared a smug look as their uncle agreed. Fernstar grinned. "Let's get going. We should get to camp now. You can stay with me in my den for tonight." Thorn tiredly got up and mustered all his strength to get over the fence in a leap.

The two she-cats flanked the huge tom, resting when Thorn became tired. When they were just outside camp Mistrise sat quietly, but surprise shown in his vivid green eyes. Fernstar padded up to the tom whispering. "Shhh. Stay quiet, they are our uncle and sister. Keep guarding camp. Goodnight little brother." Mistrise merely nodded and focused on the forest watching for enemies and other danger. Fernstar flicked her tail for her uncle and sister to follow her through the gorse tunnel and padded toward her den. Thorn smiled softly before wearily setting himself down in Fernstar's den.

"I'll be back, I'm going to get some moss for a nest, you two can stay inside till I announce you two tomorrow. I'll bring something to eat too. Relax yourselves." Fernstar whispered. She quickly ducked outside the gorse tunnel out of camp and hurriedly grabbed some moss, then went back in to the kill pile to pick up a nice squirrel and the last rabbit on the pile heading toward her den. She set the moss down and made a suitable makeshift nest with what she had and let them eat.

Thorn grunted his thanks as he dug into the wonderful squirrel as if he hadn't eaten in days. Fernstar watched them quietly and smiled to herself ~Thank you mother, father. You never left me all along, I will do my best to protect them and make their days in Thunderclan joyful. ~ She thought.

"You two should get some sleep now. I'm staying outside on the Highrock. Goodnight." The two dipped their head in silent thanks and settled into their nests, relaxing to the soothing sounds of the night in the forest. Fernstar settled outside her den, blocking it so no one could enter by accident and settled into a deep peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><em>In the morning…<em>

Cats around camp woke up to see their leader sleeping on the highrock. Cresentmoon started placing cats on patrol for sunhigh and arranging hunting patrols. She padded up to Redsky. "Hello Redsky, I need you on a hunting patrol with Darkfeather and Dustpelt. You can also do an assessment on Russetpaw and Stonepaw. Redsky nodded. 'I'll see to it now Cresentmoon, and do you know why Fernstar is sleeping on the highrock?" Cresentmoon smiled. "No I do not know but I'll see as soon as I am done with the patrols.

Silverthorn lie in her nest tiredly. She sighed and got up to stretch, greeting the other warriors she went out to her aunt. "Cresentmoon is there anything I can do today?" Cresentmoon shook her head. "Well I need someone to go with Oakfoot and Brambletalon on the sunhigh patrol, so you can go with them." Silverthorn yawned and nodded heading to the kill pile to eat then get ready for the patrol later.

Zephyrfang sent the hunting and sunhigh patrols out and headed for the kill pile. Thoughts of his mate swarming his mind.

"Zephyrfang. Zephyrfang? Zephyrfang!" Jaystorm hissed at his littermate. Zephyrfang shook his head and looked at Jaystorm hissing in annoyance. "What is it Jaystorm?"

Jaystorm lashed his tail angrily. "What I want to say is that me and my dawn patrol chased away two rogues into Thunderclan, those flea-bitten fools were stealing prey and got away with dealing some damage to Smoothfeather and Swallowpaw, being Swallowpaw the most injured." He huffed. "What's wrong with you? It seems like you have bees in your head lately. You know if Breezestar notices she will ask you."

He leaned in close and whispered. "Are you… Still seeing her?" Zephyrfang stood up carrying a vole, but nodded oh so ever slightly. Jaystorm stared in disbelief. "It's your death brother." He sighed and went to sit with his waiting mate.

Zephyrfang silently berated himself for being so stupid. ~But I love her… But then again… It's forbidden. Oh Starclan…. Please don't ever let harm come to her because of me.~

Breezestar eyed her deputy discreetly, having a feeling something was going on. She sighed and left it alone for the time being to figure out who would be her new mentors for the very rambunctious kits that were currently wreaking havoc around camp and getting too big for the nursery. Suddenly a voice was heard behind her, the cat's subtle paws making them discreet. "Breezestar... We may have a problem..."

* * *

><p>Well you guys aren't reviewing so i'm just gonna keep this waiting and updating every month and a half or so.<p>

Drizzlestep: Are we that boring?

Silverthorn: NO ma'am! Just boring.

*Drizzlestep cuffed her across the clearing.*

**AN: It will be awhile till the next update anyways due to the HUGE possibility of moving, meaning no internet, busy packing, finals, tournaments, and work, etc... lol**

**I really LOVE those reviews, they FEED ideas.  
><strong>

**~ Rhizzy Blue ~  
><strong>

**OUT~  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4 point 5

Last on the Unforgotten:

_**~Breezestar eyed her deputy discreetly, having a feeling something was going on. She sighed and left it alone for the time being to figure out who would be the new mentors for the very rambunctious kits that were currently wreaking havoc around camp and getting too big for the nursery. Suddenly a voice was heard behind her, the cat's subtle paws making them soundless. **_

"_**Breezestar… We may have a problem…" ~**_

* * *

><p>A dark grey she-cat approached her leader, a slightly devious look on her sharp features quickly disappearing as she called attention to herself. The leader was shaken out of her thoughts with the statement from the sleek dark grey she-cat. "What do you mean we have a problem Moorfur?"<p>

Moorfur sat and gave her chest fur a lick nonchalantly. "You need to get rid of Zephyrfang. He is planning to overthrow you with a cat from out of the clans and from one we know in the clan… And how do I know? I tracked him and saw him with a flea-bitten filthy she-cat. I knew they had something between them so I left. But, since it was too dark, I couldn't see what the cat looked like."

Breezestar pondered on her clanmate's blatant accusation about her trusted deputy and great confidant. "I can't possibly believe that he would try to overthrow me… yet, I can't allow him to go behind my back and see an outsider; clan or rogue." She decided to get to the truth herself. Moorfur has never went straight to her to speak about such a thing. Knowing what a gossiper the dark grey she cat was, Breezestar would not believe such a thing so easily. "Leave me now Moorfur, I must think on my own. Thank you for speaking of this matter with me." She got to her paws and signaled that she wanted to be alone once again.

Moorfur, knew her little seed had been planted, so she dipped her head in farewell and padded out of her leader's den. The warrior spotted Zephyrfang and made her way to him quietly. Without a word, she ran her tail along his flank and smirked playfully, startling the tom who had confusion all over his usually calm face. Even more surprising enough, Moorfur took a bite of his meal and he gazed at her even more confused. As flustered as he was, he was a deputy, and even more so, a tom with pride. He quickly swept away his confused expression and asked the warrior a question. "What's wrong Moorfur? Something happened on your patrol?" Moorfur suddenly grinned, her pearly whites showing as she leaned in close to deliver a message. "She will have a difficult life, but you can change it if you leave forever, my oh so lovely deputy. Zephyrfang."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The deputy was even more surprised and confused and this time he did not conceal it. Moorfur had a dark air about her and seemed to be planning something of malicious intent. She had left as quickly as she had appeared. Moments later, Breezestar approached the tom with an expression only Zephyrfang knew meant concern and motioned for him to follow her out of camp to talk in private. A long silence followed as the deputy ambled along beside his leader. Just as he was about to break the chilling silence, her voice resonated in the tom's ears. "There is something I would like to ask you. You are one of the most trustworthy cats I know and have as a good friend, but if you are keeping secrets, I don't know what I would do with you." She paused a moment, trying to summon up what she wanted to ask the tom. "What has been going on with you, that another warrior had seen you plotting with another cat from outside the clan to overthrow me? Am I that despicable as a leader and friend for my blunt words and actions? Or am I too strict and you just want to scare me." Breezestar was suspicious and had begun to circle the tom as soon as they had stopped walking.

"Never. Never would I do such a thing Breezestar. I swear to Starclan, on my life that I am not and will not plan such a devious thing. Who is the rat that thinks I would do this! You've known me since kithood, we were raised together like siblings, I couldn't ever imagine that!" The look on his face was of pure disappointment. "You and I could have been mates. But, you turned me down to become deputy, then leader. I know how hard you worked to reach this point, so I let you go."

"Very well Zephyrfang. I believe you. You are a great warrior, deputy, and friend. I am sorry to have doubted you like that and believing such accusation." She looked away, trying not to meet the tom's gaze. It was true she had loved Zephyrfang to the point they could have been mates, but seeing her chance was there, she made the leap for it, knowing she would have to leave behind her first love to have her dream as a leader of her clan. Protecting her clan mates and serving her clan as long as she lived. There was always the possibility to rekindling their love once her leadership was fully settled.

She released a sigh and chuckled, a side only Zephyrfang and few knew about her. "Come, let's go back to camp." Breezestar turned back and padded off without another word. Zephyrfang followed as well.

* * *

><p>LONG AUTHOR"S NOTE:<p>

I am sorry for not updating in so long! It's been nearly two years!

I'm definitely not done with this story. I promise you guys.

Anywho, this is only a half update. I didn't have enough time to write a new chapter, a full one at least. So this is all I can come up with! Sorry guys. I had moved and then personal things happened and pretty much a huge screw up. My laptop that I had my notes and future chapters in also conked out. So, I had no idea where I was going with the story. But lucky for me, since it is a fanfic, it came back to me when I reread the first couple chapters a few dozen times,

LOL.

Rhizzy Blue is back! ^^;

PS. My grammar has improved drastically. xD I just realized how lazy I was when I first started this fic. So many ideas with my muse blazing high, yet it wasn't contained enough to the point of having enough sense to be clear enough to you guys.

Review Responses:

Fedora: I'm glad I'm not alone! What parts were you confused in? Please let me know!

Scarmask: Is it really that great? xD Thank you!


End file.
